


breaking free

by mullethyuck



Series: we're all in this together [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Cat & Mouse, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Making Out, Unresolved Tension, but literally, jeno is just trying to survive the ordeal and frankly so am i, renjun gets revenge, this is pure chaos, yuta is jeno's eccentric rocker uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullethyuck/pseuds/mullethyuck
Summary: Real life is not a John Hughes movie.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, markhei and jayoung are there too but this ain't about them, minor renvy
Series: we're all in this together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388068
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	breaking free

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday jeno my love!! i'm sorry this is all i have to offer besides my undying support but sending you good vibes anyway <3
> 
> tbh i didn't think i'd ever revisit this series but i felt bad leaving mickey out....and then [ari](https://twitter.com/dumplinghyuck) got me thinking and this happened ><; shoutout to [amanda](https://twitter.com/speIIbond) for being my wonderful beta and keeping this mess in check!!
> 
> reading the other parts would help with context but you don't have to for this to make sense,, here's some [music](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/47YlsP0tr6nYBIXUwtagGU?si=DgTq8_0HS7mzZrLWYHdzVw) to set the mood if you're into that tho

Every year for Jeno’s birthday, he shows up at Donghyuck’s house unannounced, throws himself onto the ratty old couch in the basement, and forces his best friend to watch _The Breakfast Club_ with him because it's a cinematic masterpiece by the god of film, John Hughes himself. It's tradition.

A tradition which inspires a long-winded rant from Donghyuck every year without fail, since he hates _The Breakfast Club_ with a passion that’s just a little disproportionate, if you ask Jeno. Currently, he's going on about how contrived the whole thing is, and what an unsatisfying ending it has, and literally what was Allison’s deal anyway? Plus, the camera work is shoddy at best. It's everything Jeno’s heard before - at this point he could probably recite Donghyuck’s critiques verbatim on command. They haven't even made it past the title sequence yet. He's hoping Donghyuck gets it all out of his system before the actual movie.

He does, by some force of divine intervention or birthday luck or whatever the fuck has power over Lee Donghyuck (which in Jeno’s experience is not a lot, except maybe Mark on a good day). Donghyuck shuts up for the most part, laying his head on Jeno’s thighs, dirty Nikes dangling over the opposite arm of the couch, popping his gum loudly and scoffing whenever a character on screen says something particularly eye roll worthy. But he lets Jeno have this, because it's his favourite movie ever and it's his birthday and Donghyuck really does love his best friend.

This fact is made evident by the way he gets up after the movie ends and plops a 12-pack of Sprite onto Jeno’s lap as Simple Minds blares over the TV speakers. “Happy birthday, Jen,” he says unceremoniously before looking at the credits rolling across the screen, pensive. “Y’know, shit like this is why you have unrealistic expectations for high school. And life in general.” He blows a bubble, and it pops onto his chin.

Jeno messes with the little silver bow stuck to the top of the 12-pack and hums. “Thanks, Hyuckie.” He waits, because he knows there's more; there always is, with Donghyuck. Ten years of friendship has taught Jeno that.

Donghyuck huffs, grabbing an envelope from the back pocket of his jeans and tossing it to Jeno, who catches it with the hand that isn't absentmindedly unraveling the bow. “Don’t read that while I’m around,” he says, like he says every year. Jeno’s willing to bet he has an idea of what it says anyway. He just nods. Donghyuck runs a hand through Jeno’s hair and gives him a soft smile, because he's sappier than he pretends to be.

It doesn't take long for Donghyuck to snap out of it and pester Jeno into going home for cake, because Donghyuck loves anything Doyoung bakes, even if Jeno is so used to his dad's cooking after eighteen years (still feels weird to say that - he can’t believe he’s an _adult)_ that he isn't nearly as eager to leave. Donghyuck’s house has always felt more like home than his own, which sounds awful, but it's mostly because _Donghyuck_ is Jeno’s idea of home, and Donghyuck leaves little traces of himself everywhere, but especially in his basement. He spends more time down here than anywhere else in the world, and it's evident in the old band posters on the walls, the worn out record player in the corner, the pile of shoes in the middle of the room because he can never be bothered to put them away after kicking them off. There are traces of Jeno too: an old t-shirt he left and never came back for, his extra Xbox controller with a peeling cat sticker on it, the stain in the carpet behind the couch from the vodka they spilled when they tried it for the first time back when they were sixteen.

Okay, maybe Jeno’s just nostalgic. That would explain his love of classic 80's movies.

But Jeno is also weak for Donghyuck, so he caves in record time, and then Donghyuck is pulling him up the stairs with a fervor that Jeno has only ever seen him possess when his older brother Johnny comes back home to visit. Donghyuck’s parents are at work, so they tromp upstairs, across the kitchen, and out the door within seconds, uninterrupted.

Jeno lives just down the street, which is definitely some kind of cliche, but Donghyuck is power-walking him down the sidewalk too fast for Jeno to dwell on it much. Jeno does wonder what exactly has his best friend so excited, though; he has to ask Donghyuck to slow down at least three separate times because Jeno’s also carrying the 12-pack on top of getting manhandled. But they make it in one piece, so that's a victory on some level.

It all makes sense when Donghyuck swings open Jeno’s front door, nudging him inside with his foot, and the lights flick on as soon as Jeno crosses the threshold. There’s a collective shout of “Surprise!” which has Jeno stopping in his tracks, and he's a little stunned but mostly focused on blinking away his mild blindness from the sudden burst of light. Donghyuck pushes his back, guiding him inside with hands on his hips, and someone sets a party hat on his head, popping the strap gently against his chin.

“Happy birthday, Jen!” his dad says, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug as somebody takes the 12-pack out of his hand.

“Thanks, Dad,” is all he can say as his lungs collapse from the force of his father’s embrace.

His stepdad wishes him well next, ruffling his hair like he always does because Jason’s never been much of a hugger. Jeno peers past them, at his friends (and in Renjun and Mark’s case, also their boyfriends) and two seconds later he's being dog piled into a massive group hug.

He ends up smashed into Jaemin’s chest, which is bony and uncomfortable, with Renjun nearly choking him from behind in an attempt to pull Jeno’s face close enough to kiss it. It's a mess, and he accidentally stomps on someone’s foot, but it's also perfect and there's nowhere in the world he'd rather be.

He does have to breathe though, so after a minute he pushes them back and the next few seconds are spent untangling themselves. “I love you,” he collectively tells them.

Donghyuck’s face breaks out into a wide smile. “We know, Jen.” He starts guiding him toward the kitchen, arm slung around his waist as he turns to look at the others. “Okay y'all, show him what you did!”

Renjun steps up first, boyfriend in tow. “Harvey and I made you something,” he announces as Harvey unfolds a massive homemade banner. It reads _JENO DAY_ in sparkly bubble letters, complete with adorable drawings of cats filling in the spaces around the words.

“The glitter was my idea,” Harvey offers, and Renjun swats at his chest but he looks too fond for it to matter.

“I love it,” Jeno says genuinely, and he opens his mouth to wax poetic about their boundless talent when Mark interrupts him.

“Xuxi and I brought the balloons,” he says sheepishly, like he doesn't think that's enough.

“And party horns!” Yukhei adds as he blows one into the air, watches it unfurl and hit his boyfriend in the face. “Sorry babe,” he mumbles against Mark’s temple as he tosses an arm around his shoulders. Mark just rolls his eyes good naturedly.

Jeno doesn't even get a chance to respond before Jaemin is barreling out of the kitchen with a giant platter. “I made cake!” he sing-songs, setting it down on the table. It's a massive sheet cake with the words _Happy birthday Jeno!_ scrawled across the center in Jaemin's neat handwriting and a cute scalloped border around the edges. He tried drawing...something next to the words but Jeno can't really tell what it is. He suspects they might be hearts. He appreciates the effort regardless.

Then Donghyuck clears his throat and cups his hands around his mouth so he can loudly declare, “We have one more surprise for you!” in the direction of the guest bedroom. It's not the weirdest thing Donghyuck’s ever done, not by a long shot, but it does seem kind of arbitrary.

That is, until the door to the bedroom opens and one of his favourite people in the world steps into the room.

 _“Uncle Yuta?”_ Jeno practically yells. Yuta nods, opening his arms wide, and Jeno darts across the room to throw himself into Yuta’s hug.

“It's been a while,” Yuta says with a laugh as Jeno glares up at him with no real animosity.

He's right, though. Yuta isn't his biological uncle; he's been best friends with Jeno’s dad since they were kids. Doyoung had Jeno in college, before Yuta moved back to Japan, so Jeno grew up with him around. Then Yuta left a few years back, and Jeno’s dad married Jason, and everything was just...different. Before this moment, Jeno hadn't seen Yuta since the start of high school. He hadn’t realized just how much he missed him.

Eventually, Yuta pries himself out of Jeno’s arms and tells him he has a present for him. He leaves Jeno to backpedal into the kitchen where his friends are looking just as curious as he is. Jeno's practically vibrating with excitement. Yuta’s in a band, and he recently went on tour - maybe he got Jeno a souvenir from some cool stop along the way. Or maybe he got him an instrument - he plays guitar and violin, but he's been wanting to learn the drums. Or maybe -

Yuta walks back into the room, hiding something behind his back. When he stops a foot away from Jeno and reveals his gift, it is decidedly not what Jeno is expecting.

“A mouse?” he asks, just in case he's missing something, but sure enough, Yuta nods. He takes a step closer, holds up the little carrier so Jeno can see inside, and there in the back corner is a tiny black mouse cleaning its whiskers.

“He came with the name Mickey, but you can change it if you want. I doubt he'll know the difference,” Yuta offers cheerily. He chuckles, and then the room goes silent as they all wait for Jeno’s reaction. _Why is this the one time Hyuck decides to shut up?_

“Can I hold him?” Jeno asks, because he’s still trying to figure out what goes on in Yuta’s head.

Yuta seems to think that's an acceptable reaction, at least. “Yeah! He’s hypoallergenic,” he chirps, and sets the cage on a chair so he can open it up. He takes the mouse - Mickey - in his hands, and Jeno steps toward his outstretched palms. “Be careful with him, he's still kinda scared of people.”

Jeno cradles the mouse in his hands as his friends crowd around him to see the tiny animal. “Why’s he scared?” Jeno asks tentatively while Jaemin pets Mickey’s head gently.

Yuta shrugs. “I rescued him. I dunno what happened to him at his previous home, but he was terrified of me at first.”

And, okay, Jeno may not be the biggest fan of mice, but he can't fathom why anybody would hurt such a helpless little creature. Not that he can fathom why anybody would hurt any living thing, but the point stands. He's glad to have Mickey, if for no other reason than to get him out of whatever horrible situation he came from.

Mickey wiggles his nose, and Jeno will admit it's endearing. “I'm glad you saved him,” he tells Yuta.

Yuta shakes his head. “I just got him out of there. It'll be you that keeps him safe.” Jeno just hums and runs a finger softly over Mickey’s back.

After a few minutes, they put Mickey back in his cage so they can get on with the festivities (plus, they don't want him to get overwhelmed). Doyoung lays out the pizza boxes, and it quickly devolves into a free for all as they fight over the slices. Jason passes out drinks, and he breaks out the alcohol for the adults since apparently an American’s idea of a good time is not complete without it. Jason does slip Jeno a shot of tequila, which is absolutely revolting, but it's the thought that counts. Maybe.

After the birthday song, complete with a lot of unnecessary yelling and obnoxious clapping at the end, they move onto Jaemin’s cake, which turns out to be a lot more delicious than Jeno anticipated. It's kind of abrasive to the eyes, because when Jaemin cuts it open Jeno finds that the inside is dyed green and blue, which sort of clashes with the pink and yellow outside, but Jeno will let it slide because Jaemin looks so happy that Jeno likes what he made. Which he does, because Jaemin is a mess in the kitchen but he always produces results.

After cake, Jeno opens all their gifts in turn: a hoodie with a cute frog on it from Renjun and Harvey, a Naruto DVD from Mark, an _I’ll do one assignment of your choosing_ coupon from Yukhei, and a new pair of sunglasses from his dad and Jason. Jaemin tells Jeno he'll take him to buy bleach and dye his hair blond like he's been wanting to for the past month. Jeno loves them all, and he hugs each of his friends one by one to thank them before crushing his dad, Jason, and Yuta in a miniature group hug.

They decide to play some party games, which basically amounts to various board games since Jeno’s parents are around, but while Mark fishes around for Uno in their designated game drawer, Renjun shrieks from the other side of the room. It comes out of nowhere, partially because nothing at all is happening and partially because Renjun does not _shriek._ Jeno’s barely ever heard him gasp.

Harvey is the first one to jump from his spot on the couch and move to see what the problem is. “What’s up, love?”

Renjun looks at his boyfriend, then back at Jeno, who's halfway between them and the couch. “Mickey’s gone,” Renjun says, and Jeno falters in his steps.

“What? Where'd he go?” Donghyuck asks as he pushes off from the arm of the recliner. He stands just in front of Jeno, squinting at Mickey’s cage.

“I came to check on him and the cage was open,” Renjun explains, tapping the little door for emphasis. It swings open in slow motion.

“Shit,” Donghyuck hisses under his breath so Jeno’s parents don't hear him. “Does anybody see Mickey?” he says loudly to the room in general.

He stands there with Jeno, Renjun, and Harvey, watching the others look up from whatever they'd been doing. Mark has his hands full of card boxes as he pushes his glasses up his nose with his wrist and asks, “What?” because he is ever so observant.

“Has anybody seen Mickey?” Donghyuck reiterates, sharper this time. Mark looks around the coffee table and the carpet below, then shakes his head.

“I haven't seen him since Jeno had him out,” Yukhei adds, looking around again just in case.

“Is he not in his cage?” Yuta finally asks, because he's an adult and therefore has more brain cells than Jeno’s oblivious friends. Renjun shakes his head and explains once again that the door to Mickey’s cage was somehow left open (loud enough for everyone to hear, this time).

“It's okay,” Doyoung says, dad instincts kicking in. “Let's just split up and see if we can find him. He has to be in the house, right?”

Yukhei, ever optimistic, nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, he couldn't have gone far. He’s gotta be around here somewhere, dude, we'll find him!” he assures Jeno from the other side of the room.

After a brief commotion they split off into pairs; Renjun and Harvey take the bathroom, Mark and Yukhei sweep the living room again, Doyoung and Jason search their room, and Yuta and Jaemin end up in the kitchen. That leaves Jeno and Donghyuck to check if Mickey is in Jeno’s room.

Donghyuck walks in and immediately looks under the bed, sliding his phone out of his pocket to use it as a flashlight. Jeno’s phone is still in the living room, so he starts gingerly moving the dirty clothes and school books strewn across his floor in case Mickey’s hiding under something. Neither of them find anything, so Donghyuck moves to look behind the dresser while Jeno practically crawls under his desk, careful to feel around with his hands so he doesn't accidentally squish Mickey. Again, nothing.

That really only leaves one possibility: the closet. And while Jeno’s closet is impressively clean for a teenage boy, it's still kind of a war zone, so he isn't sure how well this is going to work. Donghyuck opens the door, and it swings into the wall with a bang because Jeno broke the door stop off the wall ages ago, which earns him a side eye from Donghyuck. There isn't really much space on the floor, but Jeno crouches down anyway, moving further into the closet to look behind his pants.

“Hyuck, can I get some light?” he asks once he's particularly far back. He feels Donghyuck shift, then the closet is lit up in the harsh beam of Donghyuck’s phone flashlight. He still can't see the corner of the floor, though. “Little bit further,” he says, and Donghyuck moves closer, chest to Jeno’s back.

“Do you see -” Donghyuck starts, but he's interrupted by a bang and then he's tumbling forward and taking Jeno down with him.

Donghyuck hits his head on the wall, Jeno nearly gets strangled by a pant leg, and then they’re shuffling around in the cramped space looking for Donghyuck’s phone because he'd practically thrown it when he fell and now it's frying their retinas. After a minute, he manages to grab it and hold the light away from their faces so they aren't being assaulted anymore.

As they wait for the spots in their vision to fade, Donghyuck aims the light at the doorknob and Jeno reaches to turn it. It doesn't budge, so he huffs and stands as far as he can (it's more of a kneel, really) and uses the leverage to open the door. Or well, he tries to. It still doesn't move, and the door refuses to open.

“What is taking so long? Don't you know how doors work?” Donghyuck says offhandedly, fingers tapping at the cracked screen of his phone.

“Yes, I've used a door before today,” Jeno shoots back, still struggling. “I think it's locked.”

Jeno can't see Donghyuck roll his eyes, but he can feel it. “Your closet door doesn't even _have_ a lock.”

“I know,” Jeno says indignantly, “but it's seriously stuck, then.” He jiggles the handle to prove his point.

Donghyuck nudges him to the side so he can try, but still nothing happens. They're stuck. Donghyuck texts the group chat, telling them the closet door somehow got jammed and begging for someone to let them out. Surely one of their friends will see it. Easy fix.

“This blows,” Donghyuck sighs as he leans back against the wall, swatting away a shirt that hits him in the face. It's somewhat claustrophobic, and he’s halfway in Jeno’s lap at this point, but that’s not anything unusual anyway.

“Yeah, well, you're the one who let the door shut,” Jeno says, because Donghyuck’s hip is stabbing him and he's petty.

Donghyuck pouts. “You're the one who made me shine my flashlight on every inch of your pile of clothes.” He toes at it with his sneaker to make a point.

“You're the one who didn't just hand me your phone, which would've been a lot easier,” Jeno counters as he pokes Donghyuck in the ribs. 

Donghyuck exhales sharply, halfway to a scoff. “You're the one who forgot your phone.”

“You're the one who decided we should search my room.”

“You’re the one who lost Mickey in the first place.” 

They stare at each other for what’s probably only a minute, but to Jeno it feels longer than the past eighteen years combined. Hyuck looks down at the frayed hem of his jeans. “Sorry, I didn't mean that. It wasn't your fault.”

And Jeno isn't offended, isn't even upset by what Donghyuck said, because it probably was his fault for not locking the door of Mickey’s cage correctly. But he isn't worried, because realistically a tiny little mouse can only go so far in an enclosed space. Someone will find him in the house eventually.

He goes to tell Donghyuck as much, but then Donghyuck shifts so he's facing Jeno, and their noses brush, and electricity shoots down Jeno’s spine. Jeno stammers, words dying in his throat as they sit there and blink at each other for several rapid heartbeats. Jeno knows, because he can clearly hear the pounding of his heart against his rib cage. “It's okay,” he finally whispers, and he isn't sure if he's talking about Donghyuck’s apology or their close proximity. Maybe both, or maybe he's only saying it to break the silence.

“Okay,” Donghyuck parrots, finally leaning back to put some distance between their faces. He looks down at his phone, busying himself with texting the group chat again. “None of them are answering,” he tells Jeno, like he can't see the little bubbles on the phone screen from over Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“Are they reading them?” Jeno asks.

Donghyuck sighs dramatically. “I dunno, Mark has an android so the chat’s all green. We don't get read receipts.” Jeno knows that, but his brain is a little fried right now so it isn't exactly working at full capacity.

He does still have some level of brain function, though, because then he says, “Well, text Renjun and Jaemin separately. Then you can see when they look at it.”

Donghyuck hums in acknowledgment, already sending a very long message in all caps complete with an inordinate amount of emojis. Jeno figures desperate times call for desperate measures. “So, what do you wanna do now?” Donghyuck asks a moment later, setting his phone inside one of Jeno’s shoes so he can prop it up without holding it.

Jeno doesn't have an answer for that. “Uh. Wait for them to let us out?”

Donghyuck snorts. “No, dumbass, I mean like while we wait.”

Jeno doesn't have an answer for that, either. “We could play a game.”

“Like what?” Donghyuck twists around so he can look at Jeno without breaking his neck.

Jeno didn't think he'd get this far. “I have no idea. Don't you have any suggestions?”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “We’re in a cramped, dark room. Unless you wanna play twenty questions, I got nothing.”

“Okay, shoot.”

Donghyuck shoves Jeno’s shoulder. “We are not playing twenty questions.”

“Aw, why not?” Jeno asks teasingly. Donghyuck shoves him again.

“Because twenty questions isn't a game for best friends who've known each other forever. It’s a game you make your friends play when you know they're into each other but won't admit it. Duh.”

Jeno shakes his head with more force than is strictly necessary. “No, that’s spin the bottle. Everyone knows that, moron.”

“Actually,” Donghyuck argues, “seven minutes in heaven is always a classic.”

“We’re kind of already doing that, though,” Jeno points out before he realizes what he's saying.

Donghyuck’s already opened his mouth to say something, but then he processes Jeno’s words, and freezes. He kind of looks like he's glitching, sitting there with his lips parted, aborted breath stuttering back to life. “We aren't,” he says after the longest pause in history, probably.

Jeno tries to play it off, seriously, he does. “Why not?”

Donghyuck looks at Jeno like he can't decide if he wants to be confused or annoyed. “Well, first of all, we've been in here for way more than seven minutes.” He checks his phone to emphasize their friends’ complete lack of consideration; no new texts light up on his lockscreen.

“What's second of all?” Jeno asks, because at this point he just wants to see Donghyuck flustered. He might as well commit, even if Donghyuck blushing in his lap may actually be the death of him. What a way to go.

“You know what,” Donghyuck huffs. “We don't have a magic doll house, or wishing dust, or -”

Jeno’s about to tease him for watching _13 Going on 30_ every time his mom suggests it (which is probably too often to be considered healthy), but Donghyuck cuts himself off before Jeno can. “Or what?”

Donghyuck’s face is on fire. Jeno’s never seen Donghyuck blush this much in his life, and that's saying something, because freshman year he got asked out at lunch and had to reject the poor girl in front of the entire cafeteria. Jeno had never seen his best friend so mortified, and he didn't think he ever would again, but here they are. Donghyuck buries his face into Jeno’s shoulder and Jeno can actually feel the heat coming off of his cheeks in waves.

He's starting to get slightly concerned, especially since Donghyuck still hasn't said anything. “Hyuckie?” He pats Donghyuck’s head, his fluffy hair bouncing under Jeno’s touch. “Hey. What's up?”

Donghyuck doesn't move, just mumbles into Jeno’s shirt. “I was gonna say -” He cuts himself off again, and this time Jeno waits for him to finish his thought, but instead he lifts his head to meet Jeno’s eyes. “Actually, I'm gonna do this right.”

Jeno has no fucking clue what he's talking about, and he's beginning to wonder if Donghyuck is claustrophobic and the small space is finally getting to him; maybe he's spiraling into a mental breakdown, or something. Jeno is _not_ equipped to deal with that on any level. He briefly wonders if he should consult the internet for help, but then Donghyuck is grabbing his phone and scrolling around, clearly looking for something. Jeno waits.

Donghyuck taps something on the screen, and the opening notes of “You're the Inspiration” float through the tiny room. Jeno furrows his brow, starts to ask what the hell is going on, but Donghyuck just shakes his head and puts a hand over Jeno’s mouth. “So, I have something to tell you,” he starts.

It's then that Jeno puts it all together. “Oh my god. You're giving me my John Hughes moment.” He says it in a daze, like he still isn't sure this is really happening, which would be an accurate assessment of his mental state right now.

“I'm _trying_ to, but you ruin it when you break the fourth wall,” Donghyuck says, hitting pause on his phone. “Are you ready now?”

Jeno nods aggressively, pulling Donghyuck back into his lap. “Yeah, go for it.”

Donghyuck starts the song over, holding his phone up over his head like he's John Cusack with a boombox. “Okay, so, I know this isn't from a John Hughes film, but I'm improvising here, and I don't know the 80’s like you do.” Jeno just flashes him an encouraging smile. “I was gonna do this later, maybe, but since we’re here I guess it's fitting.

“Earlier I was gonna say, we don't have a magic doll house, or wishing dust, or a best friend we've been secretly in love with our whole lives, but really only two of those things are true. And since I'm in love with you, I think I can live without the other stuff.” He shoots Jeno a lopsided smile, the way he only ever does when he's nervous. “You're so _good,_ Jen. You're sweet, and you take care of everybody before yourself, and you're beautiful inside and out but you never let it get to your head. I am honoured to have the privilege of knowing you better than anybody else in the whole world, and I hope I don't ever lose that.

“You're not perfect or anything - you're annoying sometimes, and you always pet stray cats when you haven't taken your medicine even though you _know_ you're gonna break out in hives and panic, and you always make obscure movie references nobody except maybe Jaemin will get. But I love all of it, and I know I piss you off sometimes too, so thanks for putting up with me for this long. I hope you know that nobody in the world knows my secrets like you do, including this one. There's nobody I'd trust with my secrets more than you, ever. So you can do with this whatever you want, but no matter what your answer is, remember I love you.” Donghyuck exhales slowly, letting out the last of the tension in his shoulders, gradually lowering his phone to set it back on the floor.

There's a second, a moment in time that stretches on forever, that Jeno just looks at Donghyuck, _really_ looks at him. Looks at the way he's biting his lip while he waits for Jeno to say something (anything), at the way his hair falls into his eyes because he needs a haircut, at the way his right hand is tapping on Jeno’s thigh because he has to be in constant motion. Jeno grabs his hand, links their fingers together, and says, “Y’know, Hyuckie, I've been in love with you since I was seven.” He plays with Donghyuck’s crooked pinky, because he's always thought it was cute but never got the chance to hold Donghyuck’s hand like this. “We’re fucking stupid.”

Donghyuck doesn't give a verbal answer, just grabs the back of Jeno’s neck with his free hand and pulls him in. Jeno isn't expecting it, but it doesn't take him long to return the kiss, cupping the hand that isn't holding them up around Donghyuck’s cheek. Donghyuck untangles their fingers, moving his other hand to rest on the side of Jeno’s throat, right over his racing pulse. Jeno kind of feels like he might pass out, in a good way.

They stay like that for forever, but not long enough at the same time, till their lips are swollen and Jeno’s bottom lip is tender from Donghyuck nipping at it. Jeno finally opens his mouth, lets Donghyuck slip his tongue inside, and Jeno is about to make the most embarrassing noise of his life when the door swings open out of nowhere. Light floods into the closet as they tumble back, Jeno practically breaking Donghyuck’s legs as he lands on top of them, bracing himself on his hands so he doesn't smash Donghyuck’s face too.

They look up, and five pairs of eyes are staring back at them. “Hey,” Renjun says way too calmly, considering he just found two of his best friends sucking face in the closet. Jeno would think that would raise some questions, but the one Renjun asks isn't what Jeno’s expecting. “Find Mickey yet?”

Jeno just stares at him, and only snaps out of it because Donghyuck is smacking him lightly on the chest to get him to move so they can get out of their incriminating position. Once they're upright again, Donghyuck says, “No. Did y'all?”

Jaemin laughs. “Yeah, we found him like twenty minutes ago.”

Jeno and Donghyuck share a look, but Mark corrects Jaemin before they can get a word out. “He was never actually lost, dude.”

“What?” Jeno says dumbly, because what else is he supposed to say to that?

Harvey nudges Renjun forward, who needs no encouragement to approach his best friends and give them the most conniving smile they've seen on him yet. Which is saying a lot, considering how many conspiracy theories he endorses. “I just pretended Mickey was lost so we could get you alone.”

Jeno tilts his head, and Donghyuck squints at Renjun. “Why?” Jeno asks.

Donghyuck evidently has some kind of epiphany. “Wait, is this what I think it is?”

Renjun cocks a brow. “Probably.”

Jeno looks back and forth between the two of them, then at their other friends, who are just standing there watching the whole scene. “What?”

Renjun turns so he's facing Jeno. “I acted like Mickey got out so we would have to search for him, then we put you and Hyuck together so you'd be alone, and then -”

“Did you lock us in the _closet?”_ Donghyuck practically yells.

“No, that was Xuxi.”

Jeno narrows his eyes at Yukhei, who immediately starts defending himself. “Sorry, bro, I had to help him. He's my baby brother!”

“It wasn't on purpose,” Mark explains. “He was just supposed to come spy on y’all and see if you were talking, but you were already in the closet.”

“So you shut the door?” Donghyuck asks, indignant.

“Hey, look, I panicked,” Yukhei says defensively, holding his hands in front of his chest to placate Donghyuck.

“Who's panic response to that situation would be locking us in?” Jeno asks, but at this point he's more amused than anything.

“Look, Junnie told me to do something if you weren't talking, and I couldn't think of anything else,” Yukhei whined. “But I swear, I didn't lock it. The door got stuck.” Mark wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and gives it a comforting squeeze. Jeno and Donghyuck aren't really mad, they all know that, but Yukhei never was good with confrontation. 

Donghyuck crosses his arms. “So you _knew?”_

Jaemin takes over before anyone else can answer. “Oh my god Hyuck, anybody who was with you more than five seconds knew. Y'all haven't been able to keep your heart eyes to yourselves since seventh grade. Imagine how tired we are - _you,”_ he waves a finger at Jeno, “are such a hypocrite. You really sat there and forced Renjun to make up with Harvey when you couldn't even address your own feelings! And _you,”_ he points to Donghyuck, “you're such an idiot for not telling any of us! Jeno’s just oblivious, but you _knew_ you had a major heart boner for him. You could've at least asked us to help.” He stops flailing, and the room goes silent.

Jeno isn't sure where to begin with that. “Uh -”

“Jaem, holy shit,” is all Donghyuck says, but he sounds like he's impressed.

Renjun barks out a laugh. “Yeah, Jaemin was the first one on board. He wasn't that hard to convince.”

It's that moment Jeno’s dad decides to show up, Yuta in tow. “How'd it go, boys?”

Jeno’s jaw drops. _“Dad?_ You were in on it too?”

Doyoung laughs, giving Jeno one of his famously endearing smiles. Too bad it's not all that effective when used on Jeno. “Yuta told me.”

Now Jeno just feels betrayed. “Is there anyone at this party who didn't know about this?”

Donghyuck raises a hand right as everyone in the room lets out a chorus of, “Hyuck.”

Jeno is tempted to pummel his friends, and kiss Donghyuck, and disown his father and fake uncle for their disloyalty, but right now he really just wants some more cake. Doomed search parties, romantic confessions, and conspiracy theories are exhausting. He asks if anybody else wants some, which leads to a murmur of agreement from the room in general, which immediately puts Jaemin in a better mood as he rambles about how glad he is that he made so much extra cake.

Jeno tugs on Renjun’s wrist to get his attention before he can walk out the door. “Thanks, Jun.”

Renjun smiles at him softly. “No problem, Jen. I never thanked you either, so...thanks. I owed you one.” Jeno just nods and lets Renjun go.

After everyone else has filed out into the hallway, Donghyuck walks up beside him, nestling into Jeno’s side instinctively. “So,” he says, nonchalant, “how long do you think we can make out for before they figure out we're gone?”

Jeno smiles at him, big and bright and only for Donghyuck. “I dunno. Wanna find out?”

**Author's Note:**

> ok i think i'm actually done with this bullshit now god help me if nct does any more random collabs
> 
> i would say follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mullethyuck) but you probably don't want to after this so instead i'll ask you to please wish jen a happy happy birthday <3


End file.
